Fuego vs Acero
by riza sakura tsukino
Summary: Esta vez no sera por ver quien es el mas fuerte, sino por amor (Royai)
1. inicio

Pov de Edward Elric (Alquimista)

No sé qué me está pasando, últimamente estoy empezando a pensar más en la teniente hawkeye, cada vez que la veo me pongo rojo, eso es raro ya que esto solo me pasaba cuando veía a winry, ¿me estaré enamorando de ella?

Pov de Roy Mustang (führer)

No sé porque, pero me da la impresión de que el enano (Edward) está viendo mucho a Riza, si me hierven los celos, ¿si estoy enamorado de ella?, no, para nada, solo me preocupo por su desempeño laboral

1º encuentro: cafetería

Iba caminando por la cafetería cuando de pronto vi a Riza y al enano sentado en una de las mesas, ¿acaso? El enano estaba tocando la mano de MI RIZA

Me acerque a su mesa

-Teniente hawkeye, Acero, ¿Qué están haciendo?-

\- que no lo ve, estamos comiendo-

\- solo pregunto- responde señalando con la mirada sus manos

Riza al verme sacó su mano y se excusó diciendo que tenía que revisar unos papeles, le dio las gracias a Edward, se despidió de los dos y se fue

Mire con cólera a Edward y me dirigí a mi oficina, ahora que me pongo a pensar Riza está muy extraña, su reacción normal al verme hubiera sido muy parecida a la Edward pero no sé por qué no me dijo nada

-toc, toc-

-adelante-

-me mandó a llamar führer –

-Sí, ¿le llegaron los papeles? –

-Sí, hawkeye me los entrego-

-bueno coronel shields, lo llame para que vigile a Edward Elric-

-¿el Alquimista de acero? ¿Por qué?-

-¡eso no es de tu incumbencia!

-¡sí señor!, me retiro-

Pasaron unos minutos cuando al voltear para ver el reloj vi los montones de papeles que tenía que firmar, pasaron horas y aún no había terminado esos benditos papeles –

-toc, toc-

-adelante-

-señor, el coronel shields, ¿parecía molesto?-

-no lo sé-

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte al ver el cerro de papeles que traía Riza

-son reportes de las misiones, tiene que leerlos y firmarlos-

-pero, ya casi es hora de salida-

-no es mi culpa de que se le acumule el trabajo-

-pero…-

-¡ah!, ya es tarde-dijo Riza mirando su reloj

-¿para qué?-pregunté curioso

-para mi cena con Edward-me respondió con una sonrisa

-¡y por qué demonios tuvo que invitarte Edward a cenar de nuevo!

-por qué me invito, ¿algún problema?-

-no, ninguno –

-Ok, entonces me voy-

-¿puedo acompañarlos?-

\- sería un gran placer que nos pudiera acompañar el führer, pero usted tiene que terminar esos papeles, no lo olvide-

Después de decir eso salió y cerró la puerta

Pero que se creen esos ROY MUSTANG siempre tiene un as bajo la manga, jajajaja

* * *

Volví a escribir la historia, porque gracias a un comentario me di cuente de que tenía muchas faltas de ortografía y decidí corregirlas.

Pero por problemas personales no tuve tiempo de hacerlo y recién ahora lo estoy publicando de nuevo

Gracias por leer

RIZA SAKURA TSUKINO


	2. cita

-por qué demonios, no hice este trabajo hace tiempo, si hubiera terminado el trabajo ayer podría saber que se trae ese enano con riza, pero si no termino esto, no voy a salir vivo de esta oficina, en fin, creo que tendré que quedarme a dormir aquí-

_Mientras tanto_

-teniente-

-si –respondió con una cálida sonrisa

-esto… yo… quería decirle que…- tal vez este sea el mejor momento para declararme a ella, pero yo aún estoy con winry

-¿Qué me quieres decir ,Edward?

-yo…-

Y cuando estuve a punto de decirle, sonó su teléfono, la conversación que tuvo fue muy corta, casi no dijo nada lo que escuche era que ya iba para allá

-lo siento mucho, Edward, me tengo que ir-se disculpó, cogió su cartera

\- te puedo acompañar-

-no, es necesario, gracias y disculpa las molestias-

-pero no es una molestia-

-no, no te preocupes, adiós-dijo y sin más se fue

Pero como salió tan apresurada se olvidó su saco negro, Salí a buscarla pero ya no la encontré y eso fue todo, en el momento que tengo la oportunidad de mi vida, la pierdo por tonterías, aunque pensándolo bien, primero tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos quizá solo sea un capricho mío

Ahora que empiezo a recordar en medio de la cena le comente que me gustaba una chica, pero que no sabía cómo decirle a winry que nuestra relación ya no funciona, es decir quería terminar, pero fue en el momento en el que la teniente hawkeye me dijo que lo pensara mejor, porque según ella yo y winry estamos hecho el uno para el otro

No sé, ¿quizá debería hacerle caso a la teniente?

Cuartel general

-y ahora, ¿Cuál es su problema?-me pregunto molesta

Riza estaba hermosa, llevaba el pelo recogido y aunque e vestido no era strapless ni tenia escote como los que a mí me gustan se veía simplemente hermosa

-no entiendo esto teniente, ¿me lo podría explicar?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-esto- señale el papel

-es simple, solo tiene que autorizar las vacaciones a Edward –

¿Edward? y desde cuando lo llama por su nombre, yo que la conozco años y a mí no me llama por mi nombre y a ese enano si

-¿eso es todo?-me pregunto, -para esto me trajo-dijo con tono de queja

-si-

-¡ah!- dijo llevándose la mano a la boca haciendo un gesto de preocupación –olvide mi saco en el restaurant

-no se preocupe. Le dije, mientras me sacaba mi chaqueta –puede usar está-

-Gracias- me agradeció mientras se colocaba la chaqueta

-la acompaño-

-no, yo puedo ir sola, gracias-

-no pongas peros, Riza-le dije y sin más la jale y de "casualidad" perdió el equilibrio y caímos al suelo ella encima mío, pero esos minutos de gloria duraron poco, porque se levantó avergonzada y me pidió disculpas


	3. ¿celos?

Subimos al auto, en el camino nadie dijo nada, solo un extraño silencio reino, me quede pensando en lo que paso en la oficina

Pero creo que no tiene importancia me pase pensando todo el camino pensando todo el camino y me detuve cuando llegamos a la puerta de su departamento había un chico rubio alto así que descarte que fuera Ed

Riza bajo del auto y se dirigió al chico rubio lo abrazo efusivamente como si no lo hubiera visto por mucho tiempo, me sorprendió mucho la escena y de pronto sonó mi celular y automáticamente respondí

-¿aló?-

-aló, Mustang –esa voz, ese enano de nuevo

-¡qué miércoles quieres!- le grite

-modera tu vocabulario flamita, ¿Riza, está contigo?

-¡no!, ella no está conmigo –

Gracias-

Por la culpa del enano no pude ver quién era el chico rubio con quien estaba la teniente, solo vi cuando ambos entraron a su departamento

Conduje hasta mi casa de Rebecca, porque recordé que había olvidado mi saco la vez pasada que fui con la teniente hawkeye, así que aproveche para saludarla, toque la puerta de rebeca

-¿quién es?-se escuchó la voz cansada de Rebecca

-soy yo Roy –

-¿Roy?... ah Mustang-

En ese instante salió Rebecca con un montón de lazos en la cabeza parecía que ya estaba por irse a dormir ya tenía puesta la piyama

-pasa, que trae por aquí al gran führer-

-bueno, la vez pasada olvide mi saco en tu casa-

-¡ah!, tu saco, ahora vuelvo – dijo mientras fue a buscar mi saco, mientras pude ver una foto en la cual estábamos Rebecca, Riza y yo, cuando éramos niños

-toma- me lo extendió mi saco

-gracias-dije y lo recibí

-¿oye recuerdas esa foto?-

-sí, creo… ¿Por qué?-

-nos la tomamos cuando éramos niños-

-en la feria del pueblo-

-en ese entonces éramos muy unidos-

-recuerdas cuando nos escapábamos para ver las comparsas-

-si, en ese entonces, solo éramos niños, en ese tiempo ni habían guerras por tonterías-

-Lo dices porque hoy eres el líder de nuestro país tienes que lidiar con toda la gente quejándose-

-si es difícil, pero a su vez es satisfactorio ver como la ciudad empieza a mejorar -

-cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo vas con riza?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-tu sabes, solo te lo digo porque la veo muy feliz, sabes el otro día salimos juntas y le empecé a hablar sobre mi nueva conquista y en vez de mandarme a volar como siempre lo hace me escucho como con cara de tonta, además últimamente está saliendo con Ed

-no creo que riza este así por Ed, no crees que la teniente es bastante mayor que él-

-¡Para el amor no hay edad!-me grito

-no quiero hablar contigo, adiós-

Cogí mi auto y me fui a casa, llegué y lo único que hice fue tirarme a mi cama y dormir


	4. novio

Desperté en la mañana, manejé mi auto hasta al cuartel general y camine como de costumbre hasta mi oficina pero de pronto vi a Riza con el enano me moleste, estaba caminando hacia ellos cuando de pronto Havoc me jalo y me metió a mi oficina

\- Führer querido-dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-¡qué te pasa!- grite

-este es el reporte del coronel shields –

-¿reporte?-

-con que está mandando espiar al alquimista de acero ¿verdad Führer?-

-yo… si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le respondí algo nervioso pero trate de disimularlo aunque creo que no lo pude hacer

-es muy raro que una persona de su rango investigue a un simple alquimista, además usted conoce perfectamente a Edward y sabe qué hace muy bien su trabajo

-solo lo hice por seguridad-

-¿seguridad? Pues no parece que…-no pudo continuar ya que Riza entro a la oficina

-buenos días Führer, teniente Havoc –saludo muy feliz

-buenos días -respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-permiso para retirarme señor -dijo Havoc con tono de militar

-puedes irte-le respondí –y ¿qué hace por a aquí teniente Hawkeye?

-lo mismo de siempre Führer-respondió con una sonrisa maquiavélica –vengo a supervisar que usted haga su trabajo, para eso me pagan –dijo molesta

-está bien, está bien –respondí intentando calmarla –voy a hacer mi trabajo –

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto al ver el informe que hace un momento me había traído Havoc a la oficina

-eso es mío-le respondí mientras me acerque a ella para quitarle el informe de las manos

-¿es tan importante?-

-sí, si lo es-

-toc, toc-

-adelante-

-reportándome señor

-ah coronel shields –dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –dígame

-le llegó este sobre de la capitana blue-

-¿blue? , ¿ella es la hija del primer ministro?-pregunto muy curiosa Riza

-si ella misma-

-tome –dijo el coronel mientras me extendía la carta

-uff-suspire mientras leía la carta, y le pregunte a Riza-teniente ¿tengo algo que hacer el viernes?-

-aparte de llenar todos esos papeles tiene una reunión con el primer ministro-

-gracias-

-ring, ring-sonó el teléfono de la oficina

-aló –contesto la teniente

-la oficina de Roy-respondió la voz de una mujer

-la oficina del Führer –le corrigió

-sí, lo siento, ¿está él allí?-

-Si-

-pásamelo-

-un momento por favor

-Führer, es para usted-

-¿de quién?

-espérese un momento-

-me podría decir su nombre por favor-

-Elisabeth-

-ok-

-¿de quién es?-pregunté otra vez haciéndole una seña

-de Elizabeth –

-ah Elizabeth, pásamela-

-tome-dijo mientras me extendía el teléfono-

-hola Roy-

-hola Elizabeth, me alegra escucharte-

-te llego la invitación, ¿vas a venir verdad?-

-si claro que voy a ir como crees que no iré-

-por el trabajo no te preocupes, ya le dije a mi padre que cancele su junta –

-¿enserio?-

-Sí, que no se te olvide –

-no, no lo voy a olvidar-

-adiós cuídate-

-Tú también cuídate-dije antes de colgar el teléfono

-¿Quién es ella?-me pregunto la teniente

-es la capitana blue-

-¿y para que lo llamo?

-estas muy preguntona hoy –

-solo quiero saber, recuerde que aquí en la milicia no se puede….

-si lo sé-

-¿acaso esta celosa?-

-claro que no Führer-dijo molesta

-además yo ya tengo novio-


	5. Chapter 5

Además yo ya tengo novio-

¿Y se puede saber quién es?-

No tengo porque responderle señor ,es mi vida privada-

Y pasaron los días, hasta que llegó el bendito viernes

Llegue temprano al trabajo, cosa que no hago siempre

Hoy es el día libre de la teniente hawkeye por lo cual estuve haciendo mi trabajo tranquilamente sin que nadie me grite

**Casa de Elisabeth**

(pov elisabeth) Baje las escaleras, tenía puesto un vestido color coral con transparencia en la espalda, bajé del brazo de mi padre, busque con la mirada a Roy pero no lo encontré, solo estaban mi hermano, mi tío y mis dos primas, me dirigí a mi hermano, me abrazo muy fuerte, luego me dirigí al comedor me senté en una de las sillas no podía empezar la cena sin él, así fueron pasando los minutos, luego horas y él no llegaba, subí a mi cuarto molesta

**Oficina de Roy**

Termine de firmar y sellar todo ese cerro de papeles mientras tomaba un café recordé que hoy era el cumpleaños de Elisabeth, cogí el teléfono y marque su numero

-aló ¿Roy?-me respondió

-si Elizabeth, soy yo-

-no vas a venir, ¿estas ocupado?-

-sí, estoy muy ocupado-

-entiendo…

-¡no, no! ,,una promesa es una promesa, además cumples años solo una vez, ¿Qué te parece si voy a recogerte a tu casa?-

-me parece genial, pero no va a venir ella ¿verdad?-

-¿ella?-

-sí, ya sabes, la teniente hawkeye-

-no, no entiendo porque ella tendría que venir –

-bueno olvidémosla ,me parece bien ven a recogerme-

-llego en 15 minutos-

-adiós-

Tome mi saco , Salí ,cogí mi auto y en 15 minutos llegue a su casa ,toque la puerta, me abrió ella ,para mí "suerte" toda su familia estaba sentada en la mesa, al parecer le iban a cantar el feliz cumpleaños

-es la primera vez que ceno en un cumpleaños a la media noche, pero aun así estoy bien-dijo en tono gracioso el general blue

-siento haber llegado tarde –me disculpe

-tomémonos una foto-dijo el hermano de Elisabeth

-no me saques una foto-dijo Elisabeth un poco molesta

-si no saco una foto de la chica que cumple años de quien más voy a sacar una foto –

-no la publiques-

-vamos führer, sáquese una foto con Elí -

Trague saliva me sentía muy incómodo, trate de sonreír

-oigan están muy estirados, júntense más-

Me acerque un poco más a ella

* * *

-bien ya está –

-Wow, no pensé que usted podría tener tiempo para comprar cosas tan lindas-

\- solo pensé que le gustaría-

-es bonito-

-¿trabajo demasiado hoy?-

\- ese es mi trabajo, pero no es nada comparado a lo que usted ha hecho por mí –respondí-además usted me ayudado mucho así que no veía la necesidad de romper la promesa que te hice-

-gracias, por darte un tiempo-

Salí de su casa, manejé con un poco de sueño ya eran las 3de la mañana, llegué a mi casa y me tire a mi cama, dormí hasta que bibi me araño la cara

-ah,bibi eras tú-

-miau-me respondió bajando de mi cama para dirigirse a su plato de comida

-espérate, bibi-

Estaba abriendo el cajón de la cocina cuando de pronto vi a la teniente hawkeye en mi casa

* * *

hola a todos ,disculpen que no haya actualizado antes es que estaba muy ocupada ,les pido mil disculpas,espero que les haya gustado el cap


End file.
